


The beautiful,  The Broken

by Mariah123



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-17 12:18:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5869195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mariah123/pseuds/Mariah123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The world finally sees the real Cristiano Ronaldo, and they mourn for the man that could have been.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The beautiful,  The Broken

The beautiful, The broken

Ronaldo, Cristiano Ronaldo when most people hear that name the first word that appears in their head ‘arrogant’ but they don't really know him. The tabloids write what people expect them to, and when people read about his arrogance they get what they want and journalists earn their money. Ronaldo’s no stranger to having his words manipulated, it hurts every time, he wonders why. They only know the beautiful, not the broken, Ronaldo can't show them broken. So when he steps outside, the world sees Ronaldo the beautiful when he enters his home the broken reappears. 

He doesn't understand how he turned into this, he stares into the mirror, into his eyes, he doesn't see himself, he sees his sunken cheeks, his dull eyes, and his pale skin, he sees the broken. He goes to the toilets in between an interview, he stares into the mirror, he stares at his bright eyes, his full cheeks and his tan skin, he can't see the beautiful He sees the broken.

He marvels how quickly he can change from broken into beautiful, most fans, he meets tells him how beautiful he is. That night he goes home and stares into the mirror, he still can't see the beautiful He still sees the broken.

Ronaldo sometimes wonders, does he really matter, every time he goes to the internet everybody mentions how Messi had his hormone deficiency and how he's had it so hard but, people forget he's had the heart surgery, he suffered worst. Ronaldo reads a new report talking about how Messi couldn't score an easy goal, everybody comes to his defence and starts commenting about his hormone deficiency. Next day, he read a report on how he missed an easy goal, he waits for the comments talking about his heart surgery defending him, they never come. The day after that, the same report had a comment ‘Ronaldo is a beautiful player’ he goes to his mirror and stares, nope, he still can't see the beautiful He still sees the broken.

It's the ballon d’or and he might have won the other times, but he knows this time he can't win, he's too far gone into a dark place and he fears he might never come back to the light. When Messi wins Ronaldo claps and pretends to be disappointed, but inside he knows, he wouldn't have won, when he goes back to his hotel room he stares into his dull eyes. He still can't see the beautiful. He still sees the broken in his lifeless eyes. 

Sometimes, Ronaldo wonders, was this meant to be, was he meant to be one of the best players, was he meant to be judged so wrongly. Every time Ronaldo Thinks he got angry, it isn't his fault, it's their fault, yet he doesn't have the guts to say anything and he suffers all alone. The lonely. Every night he goes to his mirror and sees the broken never the beautiful, why do people call him beautiful?

One day, Sergio Ramos corners him ‘are you okay’ Ronaldo stares at Sergio’s eyes, they're bright, they're colourful and they're beautiful. He looks at his eyes in the mirror behind Sergio dull, lifeless are his eyes, he turns to Sergio 'I‘m fine’. He doesn't tell Sergio the dark thoughts in his head, he knows he should and he needs help, but he just can't. 

The dark thoughts in his head, they're always there and Ronaldo tries so hard to get rid of them but they never go away. Death, suicide and razor are some of the dark thoughts in his head, he can't do them though, if he dies what will happen to his son, if he kills himself what about his reputation. The razor, he picks it up every night and puts it this close to his skin before halting and realising, he's not beautiful why should he make himself more ugly. After all, nobody loves a scarred and bruised man. Like him.

One day, it gets really bad Real Madrid loses in El Clasico, Ronaldo walks to his room sits against his bed, lifts his shorts and makes the first cut on his thigh. He sits watching the blood flow increase, he notices Sergio Ramos in the doorway, looking this scared the first time in his life. His dull eyes moisten with tears ‘I need help’ are the whispered words that come out of his mouth. That night Sergio, cleans Ronaldo’s cut and spends the whole night in his room keeping an eye on him.

For 4 months Sergio would spend all his time with him and when the others asked questions, they both would dodge them. In these 4 months he throws all his razors throws away all his dark thoughts and for once feels happy. He can't see the broken, but he still can't see the beautiful.

Victoria Johnson, is seven and has cancer, he goes to the hospital to meet her, she's a huge fan, she touches his cheek ‘beautiful’ she whispers and Ronaldo smiles. That night, he goes home and looks into the mirror, he can finally see the beautiful.

When Victoria dies, he's questioned about her death and when the world sees a tear drop from his eyes they realise he was a human, and they mourn for the man who could have been.


End file.
